LIS 503 Law Resources Wiki
Welcome to the LIS 503 Legal Resources Wiki Discussion Notes November 1st Things to consider when evaluating" Who are its users, has to be current, price, authoritative, user friendly (accessibility), comprehensive (is it covering what is supposed to), who owns the database, motivation, out to make money? added value to legal community, is it unique or is there something else like it that is cheaper or free? Consortium a possiblity? Format, Qualiity of Content: (pg. 342) Cassell and Hiermoth Usability Sharble es such as directories, indexes, and primary and secondary legal material can be acquired based on the needs of the community"p. 191 http://www.ala.org/rusa/resources/guidelines/guidelinesmedical We will look at Resources that we feel will best enable.... these include: Lawsource, Quicklaw. Legal resources are found at all types libraries, ie. public, private, academic, legal, etc. this project is to better arm librarians with knowledge and expertise about the legal resouces available, by not only looking at some of the more popularly used items in a legal setting but also evaluating them it our aim to give a foot up to fellow professionals which will help users of all library settings conduct and succeed in their research adventures. for Group G Things to consider when evaluating: (second section-criteria for evaluating) Who are its users, has to be current, price, authoritative, user friendly (accessibility), comprehensive (is it covering what is supposed to), who owns the database, motivation, out to make money? added value to legal community, is it unique or is there something else like it that is cheaper or free? Consortium a possiblity? Format, Qualiity of Content: (pg. 342) Cassell and Hiermoth Usability Sharble "Determining the scope of an electronic database is often more difficult, as there is rarely a direct equivalent to the preface adn access to nonsubscibers may be limited" (p. 341) Introduction: We will look at Resources that we feel will best enable.... these include: Lawsource, Quicklaw. Legal resources are found at all types libraries, ie. public, private, academic, legal, etc. this project is to better arm librarians with knowledge and expertise about the legal resouces available, by not only looking at some of the more popularly used items in a legal setting but also evaluating them it our aim to give a foot up to fellow professionals which will help users of all library settings conduct and succeed in their research adventures. http://www.callacbd.ca/en/content/about-call This is a link to a professional association Reference Resources Our topic is that we have to each choose two resources and present it Serena was thinking of doing Quicklaw and Lawsource (databases) Other Resources worth Considering: Martin's Criminal Code of Canada Elaws (I'm not sure if other provinces list this but justice department of Ontario has a website where they list all their laws) http://www.e-laws.gov.on.ca/index.html here is a link to my college's research guide for the law clerk program http://libguides.georgiancollege.ca/content.php?pid=121568&sid=1045427 http://www.iijcan.org/en/index.html someone has to do this! The textbook (bopp and Hiermoth) mentions these two resources The Legal Researcher’s Desk Reference Legal Research: How to Find and Understand the Law '', and ''Legal Research ''in a Nutshell'' Lisa is thinking of doing HeinOnline and Westlaw. My Alma Mater has some good links: http://library.queensu.ca/law/ April is thinking of Legisinfo and CanLII. The readings mentioned law dictionaries and encyclopedias and when I contacted the law librarian at UVic, he also cited dictionaries and encyclopedias as starting reference sources. Do we want to include those? I wouldn't mind taking on Black's Law Dictionary as a third source. '''April that sounds amazing to me! Here is a link to UVic's law library resource page http://www.uvic.ca/library/locations/law/databases/index.php Notes from our discussion on October 26th: Primary Statements of laws and are often brought into court Secondary Sources expert testimony Bopp and Smith “A basic understanding of the nature of the court system and knowledge of what is available can help the librarian know which queries can be answered and which should or must be referred” (p.678). Current and historical need. “...one of the biggest challenges is identifying which, among a number of similar bills, is the one the user is interested in” (p.667) Cassell and Hiremath “...a collection that includes basic printed legal material and access to online resources is a necessary component of reference service in all libraries” (p.186). page 191 "...a collection that includes basic printed legal material and access to online resources is a necessary component of reference service in all libraries" Introduction Law - too broad? - What is our particular category and why did we choose it? - Is it defined by online resources? Define the differences between primary and secondary sources here? Evaluation Access - How much does it cost? Access - Who is the audience/intended user? Credibility – who publishes it? Easy to use? Current? Print vs electronic source? .. "Subscription databases such as Lexis, Westlaw, and LAWCHEK aim to provide a wide range of legal information relevant to the most heavily used area of legal research" (p. 193). "While all libraries must have a dictionary to decode legalese and an encyclopedia to cover a breadth of legal topics, more specialized resources such as directories, indexes, and primary and secondary legal material can be acquired based on the needs of the community"p. 191 http://www.ala.org/rusa/resources/guidelines/guidelinesmedical Recent Activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse